


Gotta Catch 'em All

by larryent



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Big Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Buttplugs, Central Park, Choking, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hung harry styles, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Raw - Freeform, Rich Harry Styles, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Wall Sex, Well endowed harry, bratty louis, inspired by a tweet, inspired by that Pokémon tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Louis loves Pokémon GO, he gets a little crazy and ends up ramming into a guy. Harry gets mad, calls him a brat and treats him like one. Oh, and they're in central park.ORBased on the tweet:@triplevirghoe: my man really fucked me in Central Park and now we're walking around catching Pokémon while his load is in me... I love himlarryent July 2019Do not repost/steal my work.





	Gotta Catch 'em All

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
— sex  
— they literally fuck in Central Park (the restroom)  
— big size difference bc tiny Louis is amazing  
— louis in panties. sorry for those who don't like that  
— submissive louis, dom-ish harry  
— bathroom sex, choking
> 
> P.S. I saw the tweet posted on iseeyoularrystylinson’s Instagram page :^)

"Louis, stop being rude," Harry mutters. The blue-eyed boy knocked him out of the way to catch a Pokémon.

"Not my fault you're in the way." Louis waves at him dismissively, focusing on tossing the Poké Balls. He's on his third one when he's successfully captured Squirtle.

"I was distracted," Harry grumbles, he doesn't remember hearing Louis' loud protests to his wandering hands. "Why did you wear that anyway?" He gestures to Louis' clothes.

Louis giggles into his hand, offering Harry an innocent smile. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Harry glares with pouted lips. Louis was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans that could be considered to be jeggings and one of Harry's black sheer button-ups. His chest was exposed and most importantly his sharp collarbones where some lovebites have started to fade, which isn't acceptable in Harry's opinion. Though, the ones from this morning were still very present. The taller of the two leans close, pulling Louis to the side of the path. "I can see the band of your panties, are they lace again?"

Louis shivers when Harry's minty breath fans over his ear. "Why don't you have a peek and see for yourself?" His nimble fingers grip the lapel of Harry's black blazer.

"I might take you up on that offer," Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, engulfing his hourglass frame. He peppers teasing kisses along Louis' jaw, "We aren't far from the hotel, but hotel walls are thin. I'll have to cover your mouth or gag you with those panties—Louis!" Harry stands, astonished as his boyfriend runs in a random direction. He covers his growing boner and looks away from the strangers' curious glances. "Get back here!"

"Can't!" Louis shouts, hearing Harry's heavy footsteps behind him. "I see Snorlax!" He glances at his phone, his avatar was getting in close range. He runs faster, eyes glued on his screen and doesn't notice the tall lanky man dressed in a grey suit. With a high pitched yelp, Louis and the man go crashing to the ground. Louis lands with a thump on his stomach and groans when his chin smacks off the dirt.

"I am so sorry, mate." Harry's voice sounds rushed. After a few seconds, hands flip Louis over, "Baby, are you okay?"

Louis lies on his back, squinting through the sunshine and wrinkles his nose. He whimpers when Harry rubs over his shoulder, the part that collided with the other man that sent Louis spinning and falling to the ground.

"Is he okay?" The other man comes into view, his thin-framed glasses are crooked but he visibly looks fine, unlike Louis who wants to be cuddled and soothed to help the stinging pain in his arm, chest, and chin.

"You've got a scratch," Harry observes with a deep furrow in his brows, plucking Louis' phone from his clenched fist and pockets it. "You aren't playing Pokémon Go until you learn not to run off like that." He scolds.

Louis puckers his lips in a pout. "Gimme," he weakly reaches for his phone but whines when two strong arms lift him from the ground. He stands on wobbly knees and leans onto Harry for support, still trying to locate which pocket his phone is in.

"None of that," a hand clad with rings and tattoos slaps Louis' fingers. "Say sorry right now, Louis," Harry says sternly. Louis makes a noise of defiance, still feeling around for his phone because he had his heart set on that Snorlax. "Now, Louis." Harry takes Louis' wrist in a tight grip, looking down at him with a disappointed and angry frown. Louis was being a brat, luckily Harry knew exactly how to treat Louis when he was bratty.

The blue-eyed boy grunts, looking up at the man in the suit who was watching them quietly, his clothes weren't stained with grass, unlike Louis' jeans. "I'm sorry."

Harry takes a breath, sliding his hand up Louis' arm and to his neck. His fingers tap lightly along the nape of Louis' neck, where his hair covered. "For what,"

Louis melts, Harry's deep voice and gentle touch ridding him of his grumpy attitude. "I'm sorry for running into you, Mr." He closes his eyes, his mind falling onto how he was achy and winded from the collision.

The man leaves after exchanging a few words with Harry, all while he petted and massaged the base of Louis' neck. When the man is gone, Harry turns to his boyfriend. "You've been bad, Louis."

Louis falls into Harry's chest, pliant and tiny. "I'm sorry."

"You left me back there when I was telling you something important. After all that teasing and you run off like that," Harry tsks in Louis' ear. "And you aren't getting your phone back so stop searching for it." He could feel Louis' fingers exploring the band of his pants.

"That's not what I want."

Harry's eyes widen before a knowing smirk makes it way onto his face. "Oh." Louis' gaze is eager and his lip is tucked between his teeth. "You want me, baby?"

That was how Louis found himself pressed up against one of the stalls in the Central Park restrooms. Harry's lips were against his in a frenzy, his hands gripping Louis' thighs and holding them tight around his waist. Louis' hands are lost in Harry's hair, pulling and tugging while Harry's lips wander down to his neck.

"These fucking pants," Harry mutters, biting at the skin of Louis' neck. He wants to mark him up as he did earlier that day. "You're such a brat sometimes. Don't run from me." Harry gets particularly possessive and dominant when Louis' attitude makes an appearance. But, Louis just really wanted that Snorlax.

"You are drowning in my shirt." Harry growls, luckily the restroom was empty at the moment. He pushes his hips deeper between Louis' thighs, grunting when he feels pressure on his hard cock. He takes his time unbuttoning his shirt from Louis' body, trying to keep his mind from getting foggy with the blue-eyed boy's high-pitched whines as he grinds down on his crotch.

Harry marvels at Louis' bare chest, the softness of his tummy and his tan skin. He grips hard around Louis' waist and lifts him higher so he could nibble and kiss further down his neck. He reaches Louis' chest, going straight for one of his nipples and sucks it into his mouth.

"Harry," Louis moans breathily, stretching his head high and yanking at Harry's hair. He thrusts his hips down, groaning loud when he feels how hard Harry is.

Harry swirls his tongue around Louis' nipple before using a hand to tug at the other, Louis' noises are so pretty. When his boyfriend pulls roughly on his hair, Harry bites on Louis' nipple. He moans when Louis' ass grinds on his cock through the straining material of his pants.

"Off," Louis says between whimpers, he impatiently rips off Harry's blazer before the latter pulls away.

"Watch it, brat." Harry's eyes are wild as he carefully takes off his blazer and white button-up. He cared for his clothes, unlike Louis who would shamelessly play in anything, a puddle, dirt, or mud.

Louis basks in how fit Harry has got in the last few weeks. He goes to the gym more often, goes for early morning jogs and Louis adores how he keeps his body in shape. Harry's shoulders have got broader, his abs more defined with a happy trail Louis has traced with his tongue many times, and tattoos stretch from how big his biceps are, and Louis could hardly contain himself—Louis loved his arms. He loved how Harry could carry him around, fold him so easily and fuck his brains out if he wanted. He loved how Harry has got so confident in bed, so dominant and bossy. Louis may be a brat sometimes but that was mostly because every time he misbehaved, Harry would fuck him harder.

"Please," Louis whines desperately. "Want you." He was a mess, he could feel his cock leaking into his panties.

"Have to make this quick, are you still loose from this morning?" Harry knows the answer to this because he nearly fucked Louis until he cried in their shower.

"Yes," Louis answers anyway, fumbling to undo his pants. "Do you have a condom?"

Harry slumps, but the tent in his pants remains tall. "No. I used my last one when we went to the movies last night." He sets Louis on the floor and helps him take off his pants, though he only gets one leg free until Harry is pushing him up against the stall again.

Louis lazily kicks off his other pant leg. "Stupid," Louis mutters but Harry hears him.

Harry's hand wraps around Louis' wrists, holding them above his head. "If you always wanna get fucked so bad, why don't you carry them?" His lips are just brushing his ear.

"Harry," Louis rolls his hips. He loved when Harry got controlling.

"You want my cock so bad, you'll take me raw."

Louis almost comes at that, if he weren't hungry for Harry's dick then he would have creamed his panties. He attempts to pull his hands free, eyes locked on Harry's buttoned pants. They've had sex raw before but not when they were in public where Harry's cum would leak out his hole.

"Don't worry," Harry could read his mind. "I had a feeling you'd get like this. Though, I was expecting to just finger you open and plug you up. Not fuck you in a stall." He reaches behind them where his blazer hung and he pulls out a small buttplug. "Need to wash it before I put it in you."

Louis has never been hornier. He could cry at how Harry was holding him up by the sheer strength of his hips. Louis simply lets out a breathless moan but soon Harry's fingers are pressed into his mouth. They reach the back of his throat, Louis gags then moans around the digits. Harry's got two fingers in Louis' mouth, his rings just gracing his boyfriend's lips. Harry holds Louis' hips with his other hand, grinding up into the boy's ass and catching sight of Louis' tongue swirling around his fingers that slide in and out of his mouth.

Harry moans when his cock slides between Louis' cheeks. He could fuck him now, but there were still layers to be taken off. "Maybe I'll finger you a little bit," Harry says thoughtfully, “just a little.” He continues just watching the way Louis' pink lips stretch around all three of his fingers.

It goes by in a daze. At one moment, Louis is sucking on Harry's fingers, making a mess of saliva. The next moment, Harry is pushing his panties to the side, and circling a finger at his hole.

"Fucking pink lace." Harry cruses, eyeing the red and leaking head of Louis' cock poking out from the band of his panties. He inserts two fingers, groaning at how Louis' hole easily welcomed him.

Louis squeaks, finally something was inside him. The rough skin of Harry's thick fingers opening up his stretched hole. Harry's movements were fast, his arm straining to force his fingers past Louis' rim and into him. Louis grinds down on Harry's hand, loving the feeling.

Louis moans high again, feeling a third finger press at his rim. Harry's lips found home on his neck, nibbling at the lovebites. His fingers rammed in and out of Louis' used hole, each finger working hard at making Louis a mess. Louis could get used to Harry’s fingers, so long and thick. Able to make Louis come if he spent the time opening him up slowly and sensually. His cock perks up when Harry curls his fingers, the pleasure becoming all too blinding. A heat combs over his skin, taking hold of his rational thoughts as he almost comes but then Harry takes away his fingers, sucking on them and Louis whines when Harry sets him on the ground again.

"Suck me off."

Louis unbuckles Harry's pants and hears the latter sigh out in relief when his cock springs free. Harry was bigger than Louis in every aspect. His towering height, huge hands with long and talented fingers, lean and muscular frame. One of Louis' favourite parts of Harry was his cock. Over eight inches, pink and erect before Louis' nose. He can't help but stare a little longer at Harry's dick. He carefully drags a finger up the vein that goes along the left side, he tries to wrap his hand around Harry's girth but his fingers don't reach all the way. He fondles with his balls delicately with his other hand. Harry was getting impatient with Louis just on his knees simply toying with his cock so he ran his nails through Louis' sandy brown hair and pulled him closer. "C' mon baby."

With a lick of his lips, Louis surges forward. He doesn't start off gently because he'd rather get fucked as soon as possible. He wraps his lips around as far as he can, moaning at the taste of Harry's precum and the warm heavy weight on his tongue. He bobs his head up and down, saliva escaping from the corner of his lips and his tongue massaging the underside of Harry's member.

Harry groans deeply at the warmth and wetness enveloping his hard cock. He throws his head back, feeling blessed that he as a boyfriend who knows exactly how to use his mouth. Louis hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and squeezing around Harry's base where his mouth can't reach.

Louis pops off Harry's cock, licking his lips and taking a deep breath before going back in. He spits on Harry's dick, watching the saliva drip off and he messily catches it with his tongue.

"All of me, baby." Harry's cheeks are red and lips bitten raw. "You've done it before, show me again."

That's right. Louis was good at sucking cock but he wasn't a master deepthroater (yet). He's only taken all of Harry twice. Once was on accident when he was giving Harry road-head and they went over a pothole, he nearly passed out until he realized he liked being choked. The second time was when he voiced his new-found kink to Harry, and his boyfriend was more than willing to explore choking. He had shoved himself so deep in Louis' throat that he couldn't even moan as loud as he usually does when they have sex. It had been a wild night, Louis woke up with soreness between his thighs and pain in his throat whenever he swallowed.

Harry's fingers tug hard on Louis' hair, and the smaller of the two opens his mouth wide. Harry thrusts in quickly, clenching his teeth to remain quiet. He could feel himself glide over Louis' tongue and slide down his throat. Louis' eyes watering and tears threatening to spill but he braces his hands on Harry's hips and lets him fuck his mouth.

Harry could come right now. The sight of Louis, so tiny and so small on his knees. Nearly in tears as Harry's monster cock fucks his mouth thoroughly. He was so submissive when he was on his knees, doing everything Harry wanted.

Harry's hips move fast, his hand gripping Louis' head tight to keep him from flying back from the force of his thrusts. Harry hisses as Louis' nails dig into the skin on his hips when he holds his mouth on his cock. He keeps him there, watching Louis' face flush red and eyes glaze over. Louis was so pretty, Harry was so lucky.

With one last slow thrust, Harry releases his hold on Louis' hair. His cock is red, standing tall and wet, nearly soaked with Louis' saliva. Harry bites his lip, letting Louis watch as he reaches into his blazer pocket and takes out a packet of lube. He rips it open with his teeth before letting it drip on his cock. "Was supposed to be for your plug," Harry hisses when the cold gel touches his heated skin. "Well, go on." He gestures to his member.

Louis gets a little fearless and kitten licks the head of Harry's dick before grasping it and moving his hand in slow motion. He smears the lube, feeling how wet and slick Harry gets. After one last squeeze, Harry pulls his hand off and cleans it with a tissue. He drops it in the garbage bin before helping Louis from the floor and holding him against the stall again.

Harry breathes heavily, mirroring Louis' fucked out state. He drags his fingers over Louis' pink lips, dipping one in before trailing his hand down to Louis' neck. He gulps, slowly wrapping his hand around the base of Louis' neck.

"You've got such a pretty neck." Harry compliments, gazing at the tan skin marked with lovebites. He's got a thing for marking Louis up. Louis just wore his marks so nicely. They looked so good with his many swoop neck shirts, there wasn't a day where he wasn't proudly wearing Harry's lovebites. "Poor baby, got a little scratch." He leans and presses a chaste kiss on the little cut on Louis' chin. "I'll take care of you." He promises with a low sigh and lightly presses his fingers into Louis' neck.

"You love this, don't you?"

Louis moans again, feeling the head of Harry's cock brush his rim. He could reach down and shove Harry inside him, but he wasn't leading this, Harry was.

"You love my hand here," Harry adds a small amount of pressure on Louis' neck, not enough to have him whine but enough for him to know Harry is in charge. "You love being somewhere so public, where anyone can hear you and follow your noises." He was lying, he locked the door before pushing Louis in a stall but Louis didn't need to know that. "They'll find you, baby. Here up against this wall being fucked by me." Harry had such a dirty mouth on him, it surprised Louis the first time they had sex. Someone so put together and sophisticated as Harry, the same man who dressed like he was going for a job interview when he was getting groceries, the same man who owned more than three pairs of almost $1,500 shoes. No one would expect the words that come from Harry's mouth when he's got Louis whining and whimpering underneath him.

Harry's lips ghost Louis' jaw, his tongue tracing his jawline. "If we get caught, it's your fault. Better stay quiet, baby." He tugs off Louis’ panties with minimal effort, stuffing them in the pocket of his blazer.

Then Louis feels it. Harry's other hand is positioning his cock at Louis' awaiting hole. The bulbous head touching his rim before pushing past the muscle and making Louis stretch for him. He lets out a squeaky moan, his nails digging into the skin on Harry's broad shoulders. Harry slides deeper, his boyfriend's breath fanning over his cherry cheeks. Harry was so big, Louis still wondered how he could take all of him.

"Even after I fucked you in the shower," Harry squeezes his eyes shut. "So fucking tight." He pushes in deeper until Louis' plump bottom was flush against his hips. He stilled, breathing heavily and tightening his hand around Louis' neck when the latter shifted.

"You're so lazy." Harry mutters, "I always have to do the work. Remember the condoms, finger you open, hold you up."

"B-But you like doing t-the work." Louis stutters when Harry begins moving, so slow that he drags in and out.

"I do," Harry hums. "You just sit there, look pretty and take my cock."

Louis squeals, Harry's other hand pulling him deeper on his dick. Harry was so deep, Louis loved being so full. He loved feeling each pull and thrust from Harry, he loved the burn on his rim because even though he was stretched, Harry was just so big.

"God, you're such a brat." A force of anger courses through Harry, he frowns and trails his hand down to toy with one of Louis' nipples. He begins moving faster, gaining strength behind each ram of his hips. He could hear Louis' ass slapping against his skin, the nails of his lover piercing his shoulders. "Knocking that man over. So disobedient." The words tumble from his lips and into the empty air of the restroom. God knows how long they've been here.

Louis bites his lip after a particularly hard thrust. Harry was mad, Louis could feel it from his heated skin and the power behind his hips. Harry's fingers scratched down his chest, his fingers barely touching the tip of his cock, Louis jumped at the contact. Harry laughed, smirking as he forced Louis' tiny body harder against the wall. Each drag of his hips bringing Louis further and further up the stall.

"Little,” Harry huffs, “god, you're so little." He groans, their size difference always making him horny. He adored how Louis' curvy body and small height made him perfect for Harry to pick up and take anywhere. "So fucking small." He loved how he could hold Louis up from the sheer force of his thrusts and one hand.

"Not," Louis moans, "little." He was stubborn only on the outside while he basked in how tiny he was on the inside. Just as he wanted, Harry's hand returned to his neck.

Harry laughed bitterly, continuing to ram his cock into Louis' tiny body. "You know you're small. You love it." Harry knew him all too well. "Love how I could fuck you anywhere, anyway, little minx."

Louis whimpers when Hary's grip tightens, that combined with each powerful drag and thrust of Harry's cock was heaven. He feels so full, heavy and just loved.

Harry slowed his hips, taking moments to leave Louis' hole empty before pushing back in. He moans with each wave of warmth.

"Fucking liar."

Harry knew Louis was just trying to rile him up, like always. He didn't mind it, it made everything spicy.

Harry could feel the heat in his belly rising. From Louis' blowjob before, and now his ass squeezing his cock in a death grip with each slow and timed thrust. He gains speed again, holding Louis up by his hand on his neck. Louis watches in a blissed delight. Harry's hips moving in a way that made him go deeper and deeper with each pivot of his hips. The skin surrounding his cock turning red from colliding with Louis' ass.

The pleasure was intoxicating. Harry's dick made Louis' knees weak, if he weren't held up by Harry, he would fall. Louis lets out a squeal when Harry goes faster and faster, their noises of sex so obvious that he's surprised no one has walked in to see what was happening yet.

"Please," Louis begs, hands moving to hold Harry's cheeks and bring his face down from where he was staring up at the ceiling, his cheeks as red as Louis'.

Harry listens without a thought. He leans forward, his speed flattering before picking up again, with the change in the angle, Louis moans. Harry’s cock ramming into his spot. Their lips meet in a heated mess, Louis' hands cupping Harry's cheeks and the latter’s hand wrapped tight around Louis’ neck. Harry leads the kiss, groaning into Louis' mouth with each thrust. Their tongues meet and they kiss sloppily, they have never been this messy during sex since they spent that weekend in Harry's family cabin months ago.

Louis' hands travel to the back of Harry's head, tugging on his hair and pulling his mouth closer if possible. All while Harry's nails dig into the skin on his neck and his other hand begins pulling on Louis' cock. That was his way of telling Louis he was close, and that was when he realized.

"You're gonna come in me." Louis pulls away for a moment before kissing Harry again.

"Make you all messy," Harry mutters, his thrusts getting even harder, the stall rattles with the force. "Fill you up, baby." He squeezes the base of Louis' dick.

Harry could feel the heat traveling down his cock, and it makes him go faster, his legs shaking under the pleasure. He pulls away to watch Louis' face, his mouth open in silent moans as his entire face turns red from Harry's grip on his neck. His eyes are shut, he looked so fucked. His lips so wet and pink, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Harry watches the sweat fall from his hairline and down his cheekbones, God Harry wishes he could come on those cheekbones. But he couldn't, he needed to make Louis messy.

"Come for me," Harry orders, waiting for Louis to reach his release first. "Let me watch."

Louis obeys, letting out a squeaky whine and stretching high while he grips Harry's hair tight. Harry watches his naked body convulse as he fucks him through his orgasm, the come spurting from his cock and painting his hand and their torsos. Louis' hole squeezes Harry in a tight grip but Harry forces himself not to come. Louis was always so pretty when he came, especially when Harry got to hold him up like this and keep his cock in him.

"Ready for me, baby?" Harry releases Louis' neck and brings his other hand to Louis' mouth, letting him lick off his come. He groans deeply as Louis' tongue swipes over his tattoo and between his rings, eyes pooled with pleasureful tears and clumped lashes. Harry moves his hand back to Louis' member, feeling it harden in his touch. "Come for me, one more time." Harry knew just how easy it was to make Louis come a second time. He could do it in a few minutes.

Louis shivers, so worn out already but lets his body become heated once again. Harry's hand drags up and down his poor dick while his boyfriend forces his small body up and down his own monster cock. The stall shakes violently with each thrust and Louis whimpers, he felt so used and he loved it. Moments filled with dirty kisses and groans, Harry could feel Louis' hole tighten again and he thrusts a few more times, each harder than before bracing both his hands on Louis' hips. He lets out a throaty groan and comes deep in Louis, holding the boy there as his hips shake with satisfaction. Louis feels the warmth spread inside him, he wished he could feel like this all the time.

Louis comes again, his cock releasing not as much come as before but it adds to the mess on their bodies. Harry is still coming in him, wetting his hole even more and filling him up nicely as Louis' hole nearly squeezes him to death.

"Fuck." Is all Harry could say. He breathes out shakily as he takes his cock from Louis' hole, holding his hand there to keep his come from slipping out. "Fuck." He repeats.

"Yeah." Louis knows how he feels. They haven't been that rough in a few weeks, it felt good to switch things up again. He shivers and runs his fingers through Harry's hair, pulling the man's head to rest in the crook of his neck.

Harry begins marking him up again, kissing and sucking at the skin. All while he fumbles with the latch on the door. He finally succeeds and takes the plug from his pocket.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims when he feels them leave the comfort of the stall. He wiggles in Harry's hold. "Put me down!"

The taller of the duo pinches Louis' bottom. "Calm it, brat." He switches on the tap and washes the plug thoroughly. Louis is left in his arms, high off the ground with a pout on his lips. He almost screams when he feels something cold and wet poke at his hole. "I said, calm it." Harry's voice mutters.

Louis continues wiggling but subtlety. He feels the plug push past his rim and deeper inside his ass until it fits snugly between his cheeks.

"There," Harry hums, prying Louis off him and holds him up by his armpits because Louis was just that tiny. "Was that so hard?"

Louis squirms, he had to admit he liked being full. Both the plug and Harry's come made me feel giddy. "No."

"See?" Harry props Louis on his hip and cleans them off with wet paper towels. He is gentle around Louis' cock, knowing how grumpy the boy gets when he's touched too much after an orgasm, or in this case, two orgasms. "So good to me." Harry praises and Louis preens. Harry takes them back to the stall and helps Louis dress first. He takes his time to slide Louis' pink panties up his thick thighs and lovely bottom, he tries to hide his cocky smirk while buttoning Louis' shirt, leaving more buttons undone than before because he wants to show off what he did.

Once they're both dressed, looking somewhat presentable, they leave the restrooms. Harry swings open the door and sees a line of four people by the wall. The men all have wide eyes when they see Louis come out from behind Harry, limping, coloured red, and well, fucked.

"Gentlemen." Harry greets, taking Louis' hand and pulling him away. Louis hides his face in Harry's arm, groaning when they're far enough.

"Oh my god," The blue-eyed boy cries. "I've never been more embarrassed."

"Really?" Harry smirks, leading them down the path they were on before. "What about that time I made you scream in your old house?"

"Harry!" Louis shouts, biting at Harry's arm. "That was my parent's house on Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, thanks were definitely given," Harry states seriously, biting his lips while thinking back to that day.

"My parents were home!" Louis' face is even redder now, looking like a tomato.

"Stop shouting, baby. I'm teasing." Harry's hand travels down to Louis' bum and squeezes a cheek. Louis jumps when he feels the buttplug shift inside him. "Here," Harry's other hand dangles something in front of Louis' face. "Don't crash into anyone, or else you won't be able to walk." He warns.

Louis thinks about doing it just to get fucked again. But he thinks his ass needs a break. "I see Sawk!" He squeals. "You love Sawk."

Harry leans down, kissing him sweetly. "I love you more."

Louis smiles, biting his lip cutely. "I've got to catch him, for you."

"All right," Harry releases him. "Don't run into anyone, please."

"Promise!" Louis squeaks, already running, more like limping in the direction of the Pokémon.

Harry follows after him walking and taking his time to admire Louis' plump ass, currently filled with his cum and a buttplug while he bounced around catching Pokémon. Today would definitely go on their list of best sex-capades, right before the day they fucked in the airplane bathroom, and right after the time they fucked in the library the day before Louis' exam. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me if this is bad, it’s been a while since I’ve written smut.
> 
> twitter: oflarryent


End file.
